The House That Crack Built
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt and Albel find themselves outside in the middle of a storm so they decide to take shelter in house occupied by two bunnies. Little do they know the bunnies are trying to play matchmaker...lemonyness ensues!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's crack…pure and simple. Well, maybe not so simple since it's pretty long. And not so pure since it sounds pretty serious…at least at first. I don't now what your definition of crack is, but mine is putting a character into a ridiculous situation or making him OOC all for the sake of fun…like say, Albel in a Hawaiian shirt. Anyway, don't worry…keep reading, it gets weird and it hopefully gets funny.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except two very fuzzy white bunnies named Lily and Antonia.

"Get away from me fool," Albel growled, waving his sword at Fayt menacingly. "Stop following me."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "I'm sparring with you."

"Not anymore. I'm done with you, fool. You're a useless sparring partner."

Fayt sighed. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for your standards-"

Albel snorted. "You've got that right."

Fayt ignored him. "You shouldn't have invited me out here to train with you if you don't like how I fight."

Albel barred his teeth at Fayt. "Bah. It's not how you fight, it's how pathetically week you are."

"Then why did you bring me out here?" Fayt growled.

Albel made an irritated noise and turned his back to Fayt. "I don't have to answer to you."

Fayt flopped down into the thick grass with a heavy sigh. "I just don't know what to do with you, Albel. You're so hard to get along with."

Albel didn't seem to be listening or he had decided to ignore what Fayt said.

Fayt turned his gaze from the warrior's haughty back to gaze off into the distance. "There's nothing around for miles," he murmured.

"Of course not," Albel growled. "We're in the middle of the Irisa Fields. Nothing but grass and weak, worthless enemies. Nothing here worth even a remote challenge."

Fayt chose not to comment on Albel's moodiness and gazed tranquilly at the scenery before him. "It's nice. There's no noise, no one to bother us. Just us and nature."

Albel made a rude noise. "Like I'd want to spend time alone with you. Quiet is boring. If we're not sparring, go bother someone else."

Fayt smiled faintly. "Would you rather spend time with me or with someone else?"

Albel eyed Fayt suspiciously. "Are you suggesting that I like to be with you? Don't make me laugh, fool."

"I'm not suggesting anything," Fayt said calmly. "Come on, just sit here awhile and look at the scenery."

Albel watched warily as Fayt patted a spot on the grass next to him. Fayt flashed Albel a friendly smile. "Don't be afraid. I won't bite."

"I fear nothing," Albel muttered darkly, reluctantly settling in next to Fayt. He carefully edged away from the boy enough so that he could still hear him, but far enough to show his displeasure with bearing near him.

Fayt smiled. "See, Albel? Isn't it nice to just sit and think instead of fighting?"

Albel frowned at Fayt, wondering if the boy had lost his mind. While even Albel agreed that sometimes it was necessary to take a break (although he would never actually admit that to anyone), this business of sitting for a long time and staring at nothing was not to Albel's liking.

Fayt glanced over as Albel shifted restlessly. "Is something wrong?"

Albel opened his mouth to say something, but stopped as he felt a drop of water hit the top of his head. He jerked his gaze upward, frowning at the darkening afternoon sky. "It's raining," he announced unnecessarily.

Fayt got to his feet, looking around nervously as thunder boomed in the distance. "This sounds bad. Where do we go?"

"To an inn of course," Albel retorted.

"But which way?" Fayt shouted over another roll of thunder. "I'm not good with directions."

"Is there anything you are good at?" Albel muttered darkly.

The thunder swallowed Albel's words.

"What?" Fayt shouted.

"Fine, I'll show you the way," Albel roared. He grabbed Fayt's hand and yanked him forward in the right direction. As soon as Albel was certain Fayt would follow, he released the boy's hand and broke into a run, expecting Fayt to keep up. If he couldn't…well, it wasn't his responsibility.

After several minutes of running with clothes now plastered to his skin, Fayt caught up to Albel who had come to a dead stop.

"What is it?' Fayt asked breathlessly.

Albel slowly raised his arm and pointed to a small house around the bend. "That wasn't there before."

Fayt was as concerned about the house's origins as Albel was. "Come on, maybe we can stay there until the storm blows over."

Albel eyed the house critically. It looked sturdy enough, but he wasn't convinced. "Probably haunted," he muttered under his breath.

Fayt was already at the door. Albel followed slowly, warily approaching the little house.

Fayt rang the doorbell. "Hurry up, Albel. I want to get out of the rain."

The door swung open slowly and two white human sized rabbits peered out. One was dressed in a flowery apron and the other was wearing a pair of pants and a tie. "Can we help you?" asked the aproned bunny in a lilting feminine voice.

Albel drew his sword. "What the hell is this?" he demanded. The bunnies shrank back fearfully.

Fayt grabbed Albel's arm. "No, no. Put that away, Albel. You're scaring them."

The male bunny leaned forward cautiously. "Ah," he said softly. "Albel the Wicked, the great Glyphian warrior and gentle Fayt, the universe's savior."

"Come in, come in," the female coaxed. "Have some cocoa and warm yourselves by the fire. You must be chilled out there."

"Thank you, ma'am," Fayt said politely. He removed his wet boots in the doorway and stepped into the house.

Albel scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't like how things were developing.

"I apologize for Albel's rudeness," Fayt said, shooting the swordsman a sharp glance.

"No worries my dear," the female rabbit said cheerfully. "Soldiers tend to be fierce even outside of battle."

Albel stalked into the house, kicked off his boots into a corner and slammer the door shut behind him. HE stood in the middle of the room, his hair dripping onto the rug. "Well, what now?" he growled

The male bunny gently guided Albel to a seat at the table close to the fire. The female placed two mugs of cocoa and a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies on the table. The male moved Albel's boots out of the way and then gestured for Fay to sit in the other chair.

"Make yourselves at home," the females said pleasantly. She bustled around in the kitchen for a moment, pulling a carrot cake out of the over before slipping on a pair of slippers and shuffling down the hall after her husband.

Fayt nibbled politely at one of the cookies. Albel stared at the plate as if the cookies were poisoned.

"Just take one," Fayt growled. "It won't kill you."

Albel rolled his eyes and crammed several cookies into his mouth. He swallowed and reached for the cocoa.

"Can you at least try to eat politely?" asked an exasperated Fayt.

Albel ignored him. "These are pretty good cookies," he muttered with his mouth full.

Fayt sighed and gave up. He sipped at his chocolate smiling softly to himself. "I feel better already. I'm nice and warm."

Albel settled back into his seat. His eyes restlessly scanned the little cottage. He frowned and looked about to say something derogatory about the house, or about the bunnies, probably something about how he was surprised they could actually cook when they had paws instead of hands.

Fayt was prepared for one of Albel's normal insulting remarks. What he wasn't prepared for were Albel's actual words, spoken in Albel's usual superior tone, although this time his voice didn't match what he was saying: "I like kittens."

T.B.C. XDDD I know…a terrible place to leave off…I was hoping I could make it into a one-shot, but it just got too long. Oh well, more fun for me. XD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, here's the second part of the story. Hopefully it will end with three parts. I can't be sure since I'll be typing it up as I go. I write and then type, and I refuse to do a one-shot that is 20 pages typed. Hopefully it won't be that long…or my fingers will fall off. But anyway, here tis!

Disclaimer: Lily and Antonia are back! I gave Antonia a sex change so she could be the guy in my story. XD And by the way, she's named after my boyfriend Anthony…and called Anthony in her manly form in the story. Confused yet? XD

Fayt's eyes widened in shock.

Looking horrified, Albel quickly clapped a hand over his mouth.

Laughing at Albel the Wicked was akin to asking for a swift, painful death. Still, Fayt found himself unable to help it, as much as he wanted to stay alive. He laughed nervously. "Boy, that was random. Maybe you have Tourettes, but instead of blurting out swear words, you blurt out all your secrets."

"It's not my fault," Albel said defensively. "This hot chocolate must be spiked with rum or something." He sniffed at the cup suspiciously.

Fayt rolled his eyes. "There's no alcohol in it. Maybe you just got a little more relaxed than normal and you felt comfortable sharing. Or maybe you were just thinking about it and it slipped out. It happens to everyone."

"That's not the point," Albel hissed. "I hate cats."

Fayt looked amused. "Well, you may hate cats, but you like kittens."

Goading Albel was also not a very wise thing to do if one wanted to stay alive. But Fayt had done just that and now he would answer for it.

"No I don't!" Albel snarled. He jumped up and kicked the chair away from the table. He stood, glaring down at Fayt venomously.

Fayt rose to his feet and looked Albel in the eye. "You're overreacting."

"No I'm not!" Albel shouted slamming a fist onto the table.

The female bunny peered down the hall at the commotion, looking startled. "Oh dear, fighting is not the way to solve things."

She hurried into the kitchen and held out another tray of cookies to the two combatants. She smiled brightly. "Cookies make all troubles go away."

"Err, thanks," Fayt said awkwardly. He reached for a cookie.

"God damn it!" Albel exploded. "I've got to get out of this screwy place."

Fayt looked at Albel worriedly as he nibbled his cookie. "But we can't go out. It's still raining."

"But it's almost evening and I refuse to spend the night in this place!" Albel declared staunchly, his nostrils flaring.

The bunny squealed delightedly. "Oh, I must make you dinner. How the time flies. Please, eat as many cookies as you want while I go get something ready."

Albel sighed heavily as a plate full of sugar cookies topped with frosting and oatmeal cookies was placed on the table. The rabbit hurried back into the kitchen to make a fruit salad.

Albel groaned. "Is there anything to eat not completely saturated with sugar?" he asked, sounding exasperated.

Fayt frowned at him. "We're guests so we should eat what we're given."

They both slowly sat back down and the table and took a cookie.

Twenty cookies and a slice of carrot cake later, the whole world seemed absurdly amusing. Fayt had fallen out of his chair and he lay on his back giggling.

"Clumsy fool," Albel said with a short bark of laughter.

Fayt beamed at him and reached up to tug at Albel's skirt. "Come down here. It's more fun."

Albel slid out of his chair and tumbled on top of Fayt. Fayt's hands curled reflexively around Albel's shoulders as he gently rolled them onto their sides.

Fayt gazed into Albel's eyes. The silliness was wearing off, replaced by a distant tingling feeling throughout his body. "Are we drunk?" Fayt wondered.

Albel shrugged. "I dunno. Do you want to be?"

Fayt smiled and snuggled up against Albel. I don't care. It feels nice."

Albel flushed at the sudden pleasurable feeling Fayt's touch created in his stomach. He wrapped his arms tightly around Fayt and pressed his body closer to the source of this great pleasure.

A deep blush spread across Fayt's face. He moaned softly and let his head drop onto Albel's chest. "Definitely drunk," Albel murmured, trying his best to keep focused. "I can't believe we feel so good when we've both still got out clothes on."

"Dunno, 'Bel," Fayt said cheerfully, his mind delightfully hazy with sensations.

Albel rolled away from Fayt and used his chair to haul himself back to his feet. Fayt whimpered pitifully. "I miss you already."

Albel smirked and dipped two fingers into the frosting of the carrot cake. "Just getting some food." He licked his finger with a small smile. "Mm, pretty good."

"I want some," Fayt whined childishly.

Albel knelt down beside Fayt and offered him his fingers. "Here. It'll put your mouth to better use than whining."

Fayt tentatively stuck out his tongue to lick at the frosting and then carefully pulled Albel's fingers further into his mouth. He sighed contentedly and continued caressing Albel's fingers with his tongue despite the Fact that the frosting was long gone.

Albel shuddered. "Try three," he rasped.

Fayt obediently opened his mouth to accommodate the new digit and then closed it again. He gazed at Albel blissfully, as if he wanted nothing more than to suck on Albel's fingers for the rest of his life. Albel was suddenly struck with the thought that he would much rather have Fayt sucking on something else…

Albel quickly cut off that trail of thought. He focused his gaze determinedly on Fayt's face. Fayt looked back at him, his eyes glazed and half-closed, but yet extremely content.

Albel blushed a deep red. "En-enough, Fayt," he sputtered. He would have loved for Fayt to continue. It felt pretty good and Fayt certainly enjoyed it as well. However they were both drunk and they didn't need to be doing anything they would regret later.

Fayt gently released Albel's fingers. He blinked innocently. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"No, you were perfect,' Albel assured him. "But we need to stop before we get seriously involved."

Fayt frowned, looking confused. "But what if I want to be?"

Albel's heart nearly stopped. "You're sure? You know what this means, right?"

Fayt nodded. "I'm attracted to you, Albel. I like you, maybe even love you if I knew you better. I'd really want to see how much we really feel for each other."

Albel took Fayt's hand and kissed the back of it. It sounded like a perfectly good reason to him and he too was eager to explore his strange new desire for Fayt. He laved his tongue over Fayt's soft skin, working around to the boy's palm and wrist.

Fayt blushed. "A-Albel," he whimpered.

Albel rose again, smiling at Fayt's sad whimper. Fayt needed him so badly already.

Fayt tried to sit up but he soon dropped his head back to the ground. "Albel, I feel all spinny,' he complained.

"It's because you're drunk, fool," Albel replied distantly. "Probably too tipsy to stand. You drank too much."

"But I was firsty," Fayt said defensively, drawing his knees up into mountains as he lay still on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

Albel glanced at the two mugs of hot cocoa thoughtfully. "So much alcohol in so small a cup,' he mused. "it doesn't taste like alcohol at all. Oh well, we both know it's been spiked."

He settled back down, resting between Fayt's knees. "Take a little drink, Fayt. It'll numb any pain."

Fayt frowned in confusion but he obeyed Albel's wishes. He downed half the mug and offered it to Albel who took a quick swallow to steady his nerves.

Fayt reluctantly laid his legs back down on the ground and kept them parted to allow Albel to settle between them.

"Yous got a purty mouth," Fayt slurred, the alcohol kicking in. He leaned up to kiss Albel's lips, but missed, kissing his cheek instead.

Albel growled softly in his chest and began licking and biting at Fayt's exposed throat.

Fayt's body reacted to Albel's attention. "A-Albel," Fayt whimpered, his breathing becoming heavier.

The female rabbit peered around the corner to check up on the two boys. She gasped quietly at what she saw and then quickly scuttled back down the hall. "Anthony, they're ready!" she hissed.

Albel intertwined his fingers with Fayt's and gently pressed his crotch against Fayt's. Fayt let out a gasp and a shuddering moan as his eyes rolled back into his head. His body arched up into Albel and then he lost consciousness.

Albel blinked confusedly at Fayt and then his head dropped down onto Fayt's chest, quickly dropping off to sleep.

The two bunnies tiptoed into the room and gazed from the passed out Fayt to the slightly snoring Albel.

"They're pretty tanked,' the male murmured. "Just how much did you give them, Lily?"

"They were stubborn," Lily said defensively. "Besides, they're strong young men. They need to eat a lot."

"Yes, that's another issue. They're both men."

"Come on, Anthony," Lily pleaded. "We help everyone. We helped Lady Nel and Lady Clair."

"But that was more of a friendship love or companion love," Anthony protested. "They weren't sexually interested in each other. We gave them a few enchanted cookies and let them spend the night. But these boys are never going to go back to being just friends. You've given them way too much."

"But they're perfect for each other," Lily whined. "Besides, we've gone too far to stop now. And that way no one can tell us we're prejudiced. We've got to be open-minded, Anthony."

Anthony threw up his paws in frustration. 'Fine, Lily. Have it your way. We just need to figure out what role each will play. We're not going to change anyone's gender, but in a manner of speaking, one of them has to play the part of the girl."

"Make the cute little blue-haired one the girl," Lily suggested.

"Why? That other one, Albel, he's already wearing a skirt."

"No, he's not the girl," Lily growled. "He's the seme."

"The what?"

"The seme. Take the n off the end of semen."

"So what's that supposed to mean?"

"it means he's the guy. It's not in his nature to be submissive. Just look at them. They've already chosen. It'll be a lot harder to change their personalities than it is to simply make them fall in love."

"Alright, fine. I hope it works out. I just won't be a part of it."

Lily waited until Anthony left and then gently prodded Albel and Fayt. "Wake up, my dears. Let's get you to bed."

Albel yawned sleepily and staggered to his feet. Fayt rubbed at his eyes and whimpered softly as his source of warmth left him.

Lily led the two down the hallway. "This will be your room," she said cheerfully, gesturing to the queen-sized bed in the middle of the little guest-room. "You'll both sleep there and there's a lamp on the nightstand and a bottle of lotion in case you need it during the night. Well, I'll leave you two alone." She beamed at them and scurried off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: XD I know I'm a procrastinator. Err…well, not a procrastinator…I just had too much to write so I pushed off the inevitable sex to this chapter. Yes, this chapter has sex in it! Don't get mad, get glad. XD

Disclaimer: Once again, two bunnies…that's all I own.

Fayt and Albel were snuggled together on the bed in the state just between waking and dreaming. Their kindly hosts had left a nightgown and a pair of pajama bottoms for the two to change into.

Fayt shifted restlessly, feeling Albel's head lying heavily on his chest. "I can't sleep," he murmured.

Albel made an irritated noise. "Neither can I if you keep me up with all this shifting."

"Sorry,' Fayt said humbly.

Albel reached over a hand to cuff Fayt on the side of the head. His face was still buried in Fayt's chest and it was a blind action. "Shut up already. Didn't I tell you to stop talking?"

Fayt sighed unhappily. "It's just…I don't wear dresses."

Albel lifted his head and stared blearily at him. "You didn't have to. I coulda slept in my clothes."

"But I wanted to…so you could be at least sort of comfortable."

Albel ruffled Fayt's hair. "Foolish talk, like always."

Fayt's cheeks turned pink. "Albel," he whined. "Touch me."

"I already am, fool."

"No, touch me here," Fayt panted, moving Albel's hand down to his crotch.

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Never took you for the type to get off on women's clothing."

Fayt shook his head. "The only one I want is you."

"Sure we should get into this? I don't want you passing out again."

"I won't,' Fayt said defensively. "I'm a lot more sober now."

"If you say so," Albel muttered. He gently lifted the hem of the nightgown and rubbed his palm in a slow circular motion over Fayt's groin.

Fayt cried out instantly, his body awakening under Albel's touch. His eyes quickly became glazed over as he panted heavily. "More, Albel. Feels good."

Abruptly, Albel removed his hand and Fayt whined, his brow creasing in confusion.

"Calm down, Fayt," Albel said soothingly. "I'll make it all better."

Albel gently peeled off Fayt's underwear, taking pride in how much Fayt squirmed with wanton desire. Fayt wanted him and he would make Fayt beg for what he wanted.

Albel massaged Fayt's hardened shaft with his hand and then lightly trailed his fingers up to tease the tip. Fayt let out a mewling cry at that action, his face contorted with the agony of pleasure as his ships bucked upward. "Oh god," Fayt hissed.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Albel asked contemplatively.

Fayt leaned forward and grasped Albel's shoulders, pulling him in closer. "Please…you know what I want."

Albel's eyes trailed down to Fayt's erection and to his suggestively parted legs. He smirked. "Thank god for that nightgown. It makes it so much easier that I don't have to yank pants off you. Just push it out of the way and we're ready."

Fayt flushed and propped himself up on his elbows as he stared at Albel hungrily. "Please…" he breathed out.

"Don't rush," Albel said calmly. "Just because you don't have pants doesn't mean I don't."

Fayt reached out and grabbed the waistband of Albel's pants.

Albel pushed his hand away roughly. "I said don't rush,' he growled.

"But-" Fayt protested.

"Shh, slow down. We're probably drunk out of our minds still and maybe we'll never feel like doing this again. I want it to last. You got that, fool?"

Fayt nodded, understanding. Albel's irritation passed, dissolving into more lust for Fayt's body. He smiled suggestively. "Let's do some exploring."

Fayt was all too willing to be explored, to be conquered. He lay on his back, his whole body trembling as Albel's tongue traced its way down Fayt's jawbone to his lips. Albel bit down gently, forcing Fayt to part his teeth and let in his tongue.

Fayt moaned softly. "You taste good," he whispered, coming away for air. He was breathing hard but still not able to get enough oxygen to clear his head. "More," he pleaded. "You're so perfect. I need it."

Albel was happy to give Fayt more. He pushed Fayt back down on the bed, lowering his body flush against Fayt's. He ground his hips slowly against his new lover's crotch.

Fayt let out a desperate cry. "Oh god, Albel. You're so good…oh god!"

Albel bit down on Fayt's shoulder blades, earning him a small groan. "Shh, love. We barely started and already you're so loud." His eyes glinted mischievously. "I can only wonder how much you'll scream when I actually take you, but we'll have to keep it down so we don't wake our hosts."

The reminder of where they were slightly dampened Fayt's lust. He bit his lip. "You're right. Maybe we shouldn't…I don't want to disturb them."

"Oh, we will," Albel growled possessively. "I'm not letting you get away from me. I'll just have to keep your mouth busy swallowing my tongue. Then we'll be fine."

Fayt threw his head back as the heat between his legs reasserted itself. He squirmed uncomfortably. "God, Albel. Stop stalling. Just take me. I want you inside of me."

Albel filled with pride at how quickly Fayt was reduced to begging him for sex. The request flowed easily from Fayt's mouth, which either meant that Fayt was extremely impatient for sex or he was used to begging for what he wanted. Albel chose to believe the former. He wouldn't stand to let Fayt lower himself for anyone but him.

"You're going to have to wait just a little longer,' Albel said with an arrogant smirk. "I'll have to stretch you out and find something to use for lube so I don't hurt you too bad."

Fayt reached out his hand and groped about the nightstand blindly until his fingers closed around the desired object. He couldn't be bothered to take his eyes off Albel, even to look for something so important.

Fayt held the bottle of lotion in front of Albel's face. "For nocturnal activities, she said."

Albel frowned. "She knew we were going to do this." He hated it when his enemies could predict his moves.

"No," Fayt said with a smile. "She's encouraging it. She wants us to do this."

"Hell, if I didn't want you so much, I'd call this all off just to spite her. No one tells me what to do."

Fayt rolled his eyes. "The way we were practically groping each other in the dining room, we weren't exactly secretive about our desire for each other. She's probably just letting us know she doesn't mind if we do anything."

Albel snorted. "Bah. I don't care what an overgrown fluffball thinks of us. I'm going to screw you senseless."

Fayt let out a sharp gasp as Albel mercilessly shoved one finger into him. "Use the lotion…please," Fayt said weakly.

Albel's gaze softened slightly. "Alright," he groused, although he really didn't mean it.

Albel coated his fingers with the lotion and slipped one back inside Fayt, waiting impatiently for his lover to adjust before he added a second and a third.

Fayt groaned. "It hurts…but it feels so good. I don't understand it, but I like it."

Albel bit down on Fayt's throat and then gently licked the wounded area. "Jut wait. The pain will pass and it'll be pure pleasure."

Fayt was already starting to feel much better. Albel's fingers inside him were a dull ache, uncomfortable but not too painful. Fayt shifted, trying to find the perfect spot. He let out a startled gasp. "Ah, that's good. Right there."

"Good, Albel said, removing his fingers.

Fayt whimpered. "Why'd you do that? It just started to feel good and you take it away."

"I'll replace it," Albel said darkly, "with something much better."

Fayt blushed, realizing what Albel was talking about. "Yes, please. I want us to be joined together."

Albel cupped Fayt's cheek in his hand. "Alright, fool. It may hurt a bit. Are you ready?"

"Yes," Fayt whispered.

Albel pulled off his clothes and tossed them out of the way. Fayt watched in awe.

Albel chuckled. "Just wait, Fayt. It gets better." He pushed Fayt's nightgown up further to make sure it would not hinder them.

Fayt drew in a sharp breath as Albel pushed into him. It hurt a little, but the feeling of being joined with Albel was powerful. Albel waited, his body pressing down on Fayt, pinning him against the mattress. His heavy breathing ghosted across Fayt's skin.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," Fayt whispered, overcome by the wonderful feeling.

"Don't get sappy on me yet, fool. I haven't even moved yet."

Fayt let out a choked cry as Albel shifted experimentally. "Ah, 'Bel. Wait..wait a little. Whoa..."

Albel sighed and stilled, as much as he wanted to do something, he had to wait until Fayt could handle it.

Fayt let out a deep breath and he began to relax. "Okay, go ahead, but slowly."

Albel nodded and made a quick, shallow thrust to test it out. Fayt let out a soft groan. "God, that feels good."

"I didn't know you were religious," Albel said sarcastically.

"I'm not, or I wouldn't be doing this."

"You've just mentioned God several times. Leave him out of this."

"Yes, you highness," Fayt said mockingly.

"My name is the only one I want to hear," Albel said possesively. He thrust again into Fayt.

Fayt moaned, his breath coming in short gasps. "Albel...oh please. Please..." He licked suddenly dry lips.

Albel smiled arrogantly at him. "You like that? Want me to continue?"

"Ah...yes. More, Albel. I need...I want..." Fayt broke off with a pitiful whimper as he desperately clutched Albel's shoulders.

Albel shifted his weight bearing down on his lover. "Oh, I'll give you more," he said darkly. "I'll give it to you fast and hard."

Albel thrust savagely into Fayt. The boy arched, a hoarse cry broke from his lips. "Harder..please more!"

Albel was all too happy to comply. He was quickly building up an intense pace. Fayt writhed beneath him, clutching at Albel desperately, clutching at anything to steady himself.

Fayt swore intensely, strings of curse words that Albel never dreamed of Fayt using. He panted heavily, barely able to breathe with the intense feeling. Nothing seemed adequate to even begin to describe how Fayt felt.

"Fuck, Albel," Fayt gasped. "Fuck me harder!"

"Keep it down," Albel hissed. "I knew you would be a screamer."

"I can't help it," Fayt hissed. "You feel so fucking good. You're a god."

Albel bit down on Fayt's shoulders. "Damn it, Fayt. Fine..I don't care. Be as loud as you want," he growled.

Albel could feel Fayt's body tensing. He was close and the pleading rose in volume and desperation. "Ah, fuck, fuck, fuck! Please, Albel! Please, fuck! Fuck me harder."

Albel covered Fayt's mouth with his own and swallowed Fayt's final scream feeling his lover shudder and collapse beneath him. Fayt was still breathing hard into Albel's mouth. It felt intimate and strangely erotic. And Albel could feel his own release as he pumped his seed into Fayt's body.

Fayt gazed back at him, his eyes filled with adoration and affection. "Albel, you're so wonderful. You're a sex god."

"Goddamn, Fayt. It's amazing how docile and loving you are after you swore at me like that."

"I didn't mean it," Fayt said sorrowfully. "I was just so caught up in-"

"It's okay," Albel said gently. "Go to sleep, Fayt." He pulled Fayt's nightgown back down to cover him and keep him warm.

Fayt sighed contentedly and snuggled against his lover. "Good night, Albel. I'll see you in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lol, the next chapter of the story! The whole thing shall be about 5-6 chapter, depends on how I feel. But yes, it's moving along nicely.

Disclaimer: Once again, two bunnies belong to me!

Albel woke up the next morning with a yawn. The sunlight was already streaming through the small window. He frowned. It was unusual for him to sleep so late.

Albel glanced around, trying to remember where he was. The night's events were a little fuzzy in his mind. He remembered entering the little cottage and having cookies for dinner, but everything after that was hazy.

He tried to sit up, but found Fayt contentedly curled up next to him with his arms thrown across Albel's chest.

Albel's lip curled in disdain and he shoved off the offending limb.

Fayt stirred with a sleepy yawn. "Good morning, 'Bel. You're up early."

"No, it's late," Albel growled. "And next time, keep you hands to yourself. I do not do any sort of…cuddling."

Fayt shrugged and sat up, stretching. He winced slightly. "Man, that was a good sleep. I feel really refreshed, but kind of sore."

"That's because you didn't stay on your own side of the bed," Albel growled.

Fayt looked at him vaguely. "I would think a little extra sleep would make you nicer, no crankier."

"Bah," Albel muttered irritably. "I'm not staying here a minute more. We've wasted enough time as it is, fool."

"Alright, alright," Fayt said with a heavy sigh. He slid out of bed and stretched again.

Albel looked at him oddly. "Since when do you sleep in women's clothing, fool?"

"Hmn?" Fayt looked down. "Oh…I think it was something about we borrowed pajamas from our hosts. There's a male and a female rabbit so…we had to wear male and female clothes. I don't remember…did we pull straws over who had to wear the nightgown?"

Albel smirked. "No. I just forced you to do it."

"Oh, well that sounds about right. I guess it's only fair that you wear a skirt during the day and I wear a nightgown at night."

"Hmph," Albel said sourly.

"I'm not insulting you or anything, Albel. Don't get so defensive. But anyway…would you mind not looking while I get dressed?"

Albel made an irritated noise in his throat and stalked out of the little guest bedroom, slamming the door.

A few minutes later, both Albel and Fayt were sitting at the table glaring at each other. Albel had managed to find a bathroom to change into and Fayt had quickly changed into his clothes and had said hello to their hosts before Albel arrived to grumble about the situation.

"Did you two sleep well?" Lily asked hesitantly.

Fayt smiled at her. "Yes, thank you."

"Bah," Albel said with a scowl.

Lily looked concerned. "You two did not settle your differences last night?"

Albel stared blankly at her. "What are you going on about, you brainless old woman? Nothing happened last night except we came in here to take shelter from the rain."

"Albel, be nice," Fayt chided.

Lily let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, I had forgotten how easily sleep erases our memories of strange events. Let me reawaken them."

Lily took one of Albel and Fayt's hands and placed them on the other's lap. Albel stared at Fayt hungrily as Fayt blushed.

Lily beamed. "See, I knew something happened. Now, did you two resolve your differences?"

"I guess," Fayt whispered, ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed," Albel purred. He slowly rubbed his hand in a circular pattern over Fayt's crotch.

Fayt shuddered and let out a small whimper. His eyes glazed over as his body relaxed into Albel's touch. He couldn't' think anymore, only feel.

Lily went on to explain how her powers worked, missing the fact that the two boys weren't paying attention. She began to set out plates for breakfast as she talked. "Now, I know your feelings aren't quite as strong as they were last night. They fade a bit, but you should still be very much attracted to each other. After all, you had sex, didn't you? And you can't just shrug that off. Hopefully you two weren't bitter enemies before, because you may get some strange looks if you suddenly start acting friendly to each other. But our romance enchantments will work on both enemies and friends. Because even those who hate each other still have a little love in there somewhere…it's the people who truly have no opinion whatsoever of the other person that we cant work with. Because we can't create feelings, we can just turn existing feelings into-"

Lily was interrupted by a low moan. She glanced up from arranging muffins on a plate and gasped.

Fayt panted heavily, his head thrown back as he tightly gripped the table. Fayt writhed as Albel's hand increased I motions.

"No, no, no!" Lily shrieked, looking delighted but horrified at the same time. "No sex at the table, please." She laughed nervously. "Save it for the bedroom."

Albel rolled his eyes irritably and removed his hand. He smirked as Fayt whimpered and gave him a puzzled look. "We'll continue this later."

Anthony walked into the room with a newspaper. "Eh, what's this? They've finally woken up."

"This is my husband, Anthony," Lily said, catching his arm. "See, Anthony, don't they make a cute couple?"

Anthony shrugged. "I suppose so."

"And don't you agree with me that Fayt should be the girl?"

That was enough to kill any lingering effects of arousal. Fayt's eyes widened with horror. "No, don't make me a girl!" Fayt pleaded. "I like the way I am."

"I like him the way he is too," Albel said fiercely, glaring threatening at them to discourage them from changing his Fayt.

"I didn't mean actually changing his gender. I just meant…well, since he's the submissive one…which is like how a girl would be if you were male and female instead of both males…well…since you theoretically "wear the pants" in the relationship…I thought perhaps it would be fun if we actually did something like that."

Albel stared at her as if she had lost her mind. "I don't wear pants."

"Yes, I know. I see that. But perhaps you could wear some just for fun?"

Albel looked suspicious. "And if I "wear the pants"…what happens to Fayt?"

Lily giggled. "Well, he's the girl in the relationship…so I'm sure I could find him some really cute girl clothes to wear."

Albel looked thoughtful. "Bah,, I don't like pants, but it's perfectly acceptable to dress Fayt up in some frilly dress or something."

Lily squealed with happiness. "Come on, Fayt. I'll find you something to wear."

"Albel!" Fayt cried out as Lily dragged him down the hall. "Help me!"

Albel snickered. "Serves you right, fool."

Anthony smirked. "Oh, you're not getting away that easily. I have something in store for you too."

Albel paled. "Aw, damn it."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: The next chapter will be the last…I promise. Woohoo…then I'll finally get something done for a change. Anyway, I am already working on the next chapter and it'll be out as soon as I feel I've gotten enough reviews.

Disclaimer: Once again…I own nothing except the bunnies. Speaking of bunnies, we now have two more…named Munchie and Shy Guy. Yes…Shy Guy like in Mario. I'm a loser…I know. XD But the two new bunnies have absolutely nothing to do with the story.

"Albel?" Fayt's faint voice floated down the hallway.

"You done too? Damn these stupid clothes." Albel glared savagely at Anthony, who was grinning broadly. "Well, let's have a look at each other and see how bad it is."

"No, don't look," Fayt said, sounding frightened. "It's awful."

"Well, it can't be much worse than it is for me. I have to wear pants, for Christ's sake. I can't stand these things."

"Pants?" Fayt sounded curious. "I wonder how you'd look in pants."

"Well, you stupid fool, you won't be able to see until I come in there or you come in here."

"Alright," Fayt said reluctantly.

A soft rustling noise gave Fayt away as he walked quietly into the kitchen. He ducked his head embarrassedly as Albel stared at Fayt, who was in a short white summer dress and had a flowered clip in his hair. "Whoa."

"I know," Fayt said mournfully. "I look terrible. I don't even look like a guy anymore."

"No," Albel said softly. "You look good."

Fayt raised his glance and gasped in surprise. "Wow, Albel. You really are wearing pants."

"Tch, do you think I'd lie about something like this?" Albel asked irritably.

"No, it's just…" Fayt's eyes widened. "You look so modern. You'd fit in on my planet."

"Comforting," Albel said sarcastically. "I look just like everyone else."

"No, you're still you." Fayt reached up a hand to stroke Albel's long brownish hair. "You're still unique. But God, you're attractive."

"I wasn't attractive before?" Albel questioned.

"No, I mean…well, please don't put a shirt back on. I like to look at you."

Albel smirked and wrapped his arms around Fayt's waist. "And I like to look at you. White suits you, so innocent and pure."

"And black suits you," Fayt responded. "You're strong and sinfully addicting."

Albel snorted. "Come on, lover boy. Let's go meet up with the rest of our party."

Albel grasped Fayt's hands and firmly pulled him after him. Fayt glanced back and waved hurriedly at the two bunnies. "Bye...thanks for everything."

Meanwhile, Nel was becoming increasingly worried about the two missing party members. They had all gone off in separate ways to train, although truth be told, Cliff and Maria had been training together, Roger and Peppita had attempted to train but had almost immediately started arguing, and Albel and Fayt had gone off together. Everyone had shown up except for Albel and Fayt. She sincerely hoped that Albel hadn't killed the blue-haired boy in his sleep.

"Hey, I see them!" Cliff declared excitedly, looking through his binoculars. Suddenly he frowned. "Well, I think it's them."

"Let me see," Nel said quickly.

"Eh, save it. They're almost here. They just need to climb up the hill and they'll be here."

Nel tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the two to climb the gentle slope of the hill. They were both holding hands and laughing at some inside joke. Nel blinked in surprise when she saw them. "Oh no…" she whispered.

Sophia let out a strangled gasp. "My wonderful Fayt has been turned into a girl?" she sobbed.

Maria nudged Peppita. "Didn't I tell you that those two were perfect for each other?"

"Fayt's so cute!" Peppita squealed. "And Albel's so manly and hot."

"Yeah, he looks like a real man now," Roger piped up.

Albel glared at him. "Shut up, you little squirrel. I am still the same person I was and that means that any more of your foolish talk and I will gut you like a fish."

Roger swallowed hard and hid behind Nel.

"This is not good," Nel said firmly. "I know how to help you two."

"Help us?" Fayt asked, perplexed. "Help us with what?"

"You visited those two rabbits, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I know how to cure your infatuation for each other. You just need to be separated for awhile and it'll begin to fade."

"But I want to be in love with Albel," Fayt said quickly, clinging to his lover's side.

"We won't just forget about each other that easily," Albel growled. "I can't stop remembering how good it was to kiss the little fool and hold him in my arms."

"You kissed?" Nel paled. "Oh dear, this is worse than I thought."

Albel smirked. "You better forget about your little plan right now because we are not going to stop loving each other. We've done more than kissed-"

"Stop right now!" Nel shouted. "I don't want what happened to Clair and I to happen to you two. Clair and I were very friendly with each other, maybe a little more so than we should have been. So her father stopped trusting me around her. I'm ashamed of my behavior, but it wasn't my fault. It was those rabbits. Now, I don't want you two to be looked down upon in the same way. So for your own good, I'm separating you two and putting you under armed guard."

"No!" Fayt wailed as Nel signaled for an Aquarian soldier to lead Fayt away. "I want to be with Albel!"

"It's for your own good," Nel said firmly.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay! I finally finished something. Now I only have 21 active, unfinished stories….and that's still a lot. And of course, I still have all my pending stories waiting to be typed up. Damn, I have too many ideas.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me this time…no more bunnies.

Albel Nox was not a happy person. He was tightly tied to a tree by several thick hemp ropes and a few iron chains. His hands were tied and handcuffed behind the tree. He couldn't get out and couldn't move if he wanted to. He glared at the one responsible, Nel Zelphyr..

"This is for your own good," she reminded him, slightly out of breath.

Albel smirked. He had fought as hard as he could and Nel's Aquarian soldiers were bruised, bleeding and cut before Albel's own traitorous soldiers stepped in to take his sword away. He still put up a fight, but the odds were just too great. At least Albel had managed to give Nel a black eye before he was finally tied down.

Nel sighed and looked at the assembly of soldiers. "Alright, half of you will guard Albel and the other half will guard Fayt and make sure they don't get free. I don't care that Albel is your captain. You are not to let him out no matter how much he begs, whines, or threatens you."

Albel scoffed. "I am above begging, miserable maggot."

"Okay, fine. Who wants to stay here and guard Albel?"

About six people raised their hands.

"Okay, good. The rest come with me. Cliff and his group are tying up Fayt and we'll go relieve them of their guard duty."

"If you hurt him, I'll make sure you get eaten by a dragon," Albel growled.

Nel ignored him and moved off down the road to go see Fayt.

Fayt was tied to another tree at the end of the road. He and Albel wee too far apart to see or hear each other. Fayt looked extremely miserable.

"You'll thank me later," Nel said softly. "You'll realize that you don't want to be with Albel anymore after awhile. He's not a very nice person and he'll probably be abusive with you. You don't want that. So, after you two stop liking each other, you and Sophia can get together again."

"love," Fayt said sadly.

"What?"

Fayt glared at her defiantly. "I love him, not like him. It's not going to go away. You'll just make us miserable and we're going to hate you."

"It only feels this way now. Trust me, after a few days you'll be back to normal."

Nel checked the tightness of the ropes and nodded. "Okay, the rest of you will guard Fayt. Don't let him free unless it's some kind of emergency and if you must, watch him at all times. Understood?"

"Yes, Lady Nel," the soldiers chorused.

"Okay, our group is going to go off training. You'll watch Fayt for about a day and switch off shifts. Half on watch while the other half sleeps. Okay, let's go, Cliff."

Fayt groaned as Nel and Cliff walked down the path to go find Maria and Peppita. He was extremely annoyed with his unfair treatment and the ropes were beginning to chafe his wrists.

The soldiers sat down on rocks nearby and watched him silently. They looked at him curiously.

Fayt was quickly beginning to lose his patience. He was bored and thirsty. The sun was already beginning to set and there would be no chance of sleeping in a normal bed for the night. The thought made Fayt's limbs ache. He needed to get down and stretch before being confined to the tree again.

"Hey, can I go use the bathroom?" Fayt asked tiredly.

--------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Nel, Cliff, and the rest of the group returned from their night of hunting with large smiles. Nel went up the road to check on Albel and found the ropes lying on the ground with Albel nowhere in sight.

"Where's Albel?" Nel asked cautiously.

"In the bathroom," a soldier answered her firmly.

"Alright," said Nel. Then she spotted another soldier. She pointed to him. "You! Weren't you supposed to be guarding, Fayt?"

"Yes, lady Nel."

"Then what are you doing over here?"

"I'm looking for him. We're not sure where he went. We thought he'd go over here but they haven't seen him." He gestured to the soldiers guarding Albel.

Nel frowned. "Why did you let Fayt loose?"

"He said he had to use the bathroom."

Nel scowled. "Okay, they both went to the bathroom together? You know better."

'How was I supposed to know that they had already let Albel go?" the soldier protested. "We're clear down the road. We don't know what everyone else is doing."

Nel frowned. "Yes, that is odd. How did they both know to go at the same time? Okay, we just need to find them. They'll probably be together. When did you let them go?"

"Last night."

"They've been missing since then?' Nel snarled. 'Why didn't you go looking for them?"

'We were supposed to guard-" a young soldier began.

"Enough! You are not to guard a tree and ropes. You're supposed to guard the people. Now, we have to figure out where they could have gone."

"That's not necessary, lady Nel," a soldier said quietly. "There they are."

Albel walked up the hill wearing a nice black tuxedo, carrying a giggling Fayt in a cream-colored wedding dress and a veil.

"Oh, I know exactly where they've been," Nel said icily, her hand on her hips.

Albel gently set Fayt down on the ground and held Fayt's hand as they walked up to the group. "It's too late, Nel," Albel growled. "You are not separating us. We've already consummated our marriage."

Nel paled. "Oh no," she whispered.

Peppita jumped up and down joyfully. "Does that mean you're having a baby?"

Fayt blushed a bright red. "Sorry," he said. "I'm still a man, even though I'm wearing a dress."

"Oh," said Peppita disappointedly.

"When do I get to get out of this thing?" Albel growled. "Pants are so uncomfortable."

Fayt sighed. "I already explained this to you, Bel. If I wear a dress, all you have to do is lift the skirt and if you wear pants, all you have to do is unzip them. It makes everything easier."

"But I still want to wear my-" Albel protested.

Fayt leaned forward and whispered something in Albel's ear. Albel looked intrigued. "Really?" He patted the side of his pants and beamed. "As yes, that's true. Very convenient, Fayt."

Nel looked like she might Fayt.

Albel grinned at her. "Nothing you can do about us now, wench. We're married and we're going to have sex every night!"

Nel clamped a hand over her ears. 'I don't want to hear it!"

Fayt pulled her hands down. "Just because things didn't work out with you and Clair doesn't mean you should keep us from being happy. Who knows? Maybe if you and Clair go back again you'll fall in love and get married too."

Nel sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Will you have a baby?" Peppita asked hopefully.

Nel scowled at her. "No."


End file.
